Here Come The Boys
by Smiji1998
Summary: My first fanfic, so please review! Rated T for a bit of language and stuff later on. In Bex's POV mainly. Set in CMH, sort of in parallel to the book, but from a different perspective. I DONT OWN ANYTHING!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: An Unexpected Surprise

"What the **hell** are they doing here? I thought we saw the last of them yesterday!" Cammie proclaimed in our tower room. It was dark outside, and it had been a matter of 3 hours 27 minutes and 15 seconds since boys came to Gallagher. Boys. Can you imagine? In an all-girl school, there were finally boys. The expressions on the faces of the other girls were priceless. Shock, mixed with a somewhat cute fluttering as they all suddenly and self-consciously fixed their hair, and stopped eating. Not for us though, not for me, Cammie, Liz and Macey. We'd figured it out last night, when we saw the bedrooms in the East Wing. I mean, it had been a massive stroke of luck that Cam and Macey had heard the conversation between Cam's mom and Mr Solomon, and that Cam had found the photo with her dad and Mr Solomon on it.

I'm worried about her. Cammie, that is. I mean, finding a photo of her dad she never knew existed, and the whole Josh thing last semester. And the way that Zach, the boy she'd spent all yesterday trying to avoid, coming into our school and winking at her. I wish he'd winked at me. Boy, she's had one more serious boyfriend than anyone else at our school, bar perhaps Macey. But, then again, I liked the look of the one on the end, the one trying to hide. He resembled your average Greek god. But WAY hotter. Spiked golden-blonde hair, carefully gelled across his forehead. Tall, and he had a body that you could see, even under a shirt, was not a stranger to a good gym. I don't even know his name.

"Lizzie, can you see if they've found any information about them from the CCTV at the mall yesterday?" I said, as I knew that the rest of the sophomores were downstairs in the computer suite in sublevel 1, searching for every male aged between 14 and 20 who'd been in the mall yesterday.

"Sure, I'm right on it" she said with that gleam in her eye she got whenever she was asked to do anything technical. She opened her laptop, the latest MacBook, on the desk we'd put in the room just for her. She opened a suite of hacking tools, and located the computers she wanted to see.

Macey and Cammie were jabbering away about something, and I think I heard the words "Tracking devices", "Bugs" and, perhaps most disturbingly, "Camera's fit well in light fittings". Although, if that hottie from yesterday was taking his shirt off, by god would I want a camera in that room!

Lizzie suddenly jumped out of her seat. Well, she fell off her beanbag, which is sort of the same thing. "We've found them! We've found them!" She shouted excitedly. "Okay, just let me take over the computer downstairs…" She mumbled, and then pressed a few keys. A green light flicked on in the corner of the screen. She then started to control the computer downstairs, piecing together a 3D view of the entire mall from yesterday: CCTV footage, satellite imaging and facial recognition. She called this 'Project OverWatch' : a system which could find a single wanted person in a city filled with millions of people, or, in this instance, 20 extremely cute boys in the mall. She was developing it for the CIA and MI6, in return for money and a definite job in the future.

She'd found the boys, sure, and was now running them through the most advanced facial recognition software known to man. It took a couple of minutes, well, 2 minute and 12 seconds, but eventually, the results came back. Nothing. Nothing at all, for any of them. 20 boys, and none of them were on the system. And if they weren't on the system, why not? I mean, us Gallagher Girls aren't on most systems either, only the most high security CIA database, but these boys weren't even on that.

"Nothing at all… What does that mean?" Asked Liz.

"They don't exist. They're like ghosts. If they weren't here, and we hadn't met them yesterday, I wouldn't believe that they even existed." Cammie said, with a worried glint in her eyes. "And that means, that means that" she hesitated, gripping her hands nervously. "That means that they're secret. Top secret. More secret than us. Why? Why do they get absolute disguise and we still technically exist? It doesn't make sense" She wondered, descending into murmurs.

Then I saw Macey. She was silent, apart from the slightly panicked breathing. Her hands were clenching the desk tightly, her skin turned white. Her face had a sickly pallor, and had lost all it's colour. "What's wrong?" I asked tentatively.

"Nothing" She replied, "Nothings wrong okay! I'm fine, I've just been up late, you know? Erm, studying for that pop quiz Mr Moscowitz set last week. I'm really tired, it's 11 o'clock and I just need to go to sleep." And with that, she walked out the room and down the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Curious Case of Macey McHenry

I don't understand it. One minute she's absolutely fine, chatting to Cammie about planting bugs and cameras in the boy's rooms, and then she's all clammed up and sweaty. It makes no sense. Anyway, after Macey left, me, Cammie and Liz stayed in the tower room for a bit, to give her some privacy. After an hour or so, we headed back down to our suite. It was just past midnight, and I was shattered. I went straight to bed, not even bothering to change out of my uniform. I went straight to bed, and straight to sleep.

A rude hand shakes me awake from a very good dream. A dream about me, and the mysterious guy from last night, from Blackthorne. Next thing I know, the person's wrist is held in a death grip, and my other arm is reaching for their neck. A quick glance at the clock tells me that it's 4 o'clock in the morning.

To Macey's credit, she did manage to free her wrist without making a noise, though not before I had her in a headlock. "What the bloody hell are you doing?" I whisper-yelled whilst releasing her, so I didn't wake Cam or Liz up.

"I need to talk to you" She whispered nervously. "It's about the boys"

I nodded, not yet understanding the secrecy and panic in her tone. We tiptoed out of the room silently, and made our way to a passage way which led to a secret room Cammie showed us last semester. I reached behind the cabinet which held Gilly's sword, and twisted the crest which was hidden behind the case. The case swung out, revealing a small doorway which could only have been a metre high at most, and around half that wide. "That looks like it was built for the Hobbits" I said, trying to make her laugh. But her pale face only smirked slightly.

We got down on our hands and knees and crawled through the doorway, into a dark, dusty passageway. Eventually, it started to get larger, and after a while I stood up. At the end of the passageway was a door. We went through the door and into a large room with a stained-glass window on the far wall, and an ancient mahogany desk, with yellowing paper in the drawers and dried-up inkwells. This used to be Gilly's private study, and no one else knew where it was. Well, apart from Cammie, me, Liz and Macey.

Macey went and quietly sat on the desk. In the dull morning light, I could see the effects of how she was. Her hair had lost its shine, and was all messed up. She had red rings around her eyes, and her mascara had run down her face. She was wearing her rattiest pyjamas: an old pair of grey sweats and a baggy black Nirvana t-shirt with a rip in it and massive stains all over it. Her face was still a deathly white, none of the colour had yet returned. It was 7 minutes past 4 in the morning, and no-one was up yet.

"Now, can you tell me what the bloody hell is going on?" I asked, annoyed that she had woken me up really early, even though we'd been up late the night before. I mean, P and E class first means I'm going to need my energy.

"I know one of them" she said exhaustedly. "You know my brother was killed 3 years ago? Well, I saw one of them right after. Only a glimpse of them, but it was that one who was stood in the corner. The one they call Zach Goode."


End file.
